Sims 3 Traveler tales
Let your Sims swim in the ocean on a hot summer day, bob for apples in the autumn leaves, test their snowboarding skill on the half pipe, or welcome spring showers with a walk in the rain and a colorful umbrella. All-new activities, like soccer, big seasonal festivals, and celebrations, bring the spirit of each season to life. '' Game FeaturesEdit OfficialEdit *'Delight your Sims with new activities for every season': Whether building an Airplane,Flying to space, motorboting from island to island your sims will enjoy. *'Join the fun with activites': Sims will get grandprents across the world you'd have to fly to them. tell or listen to aventrueing tales of adventrue. *'Experience the joys and challenges of changing weather': New weather effects and Sim reactions capture the power and beauty of nature! Sims can get a tan, be struck by lightning, or catch a cloud. *'Bring the outdoors inside': Your Sim can now learn the recipe for pumpkin pie, or style their home with new furniture and décor. There are a host of new items to ring in each season. Get a space b in uilding station in time for fall or bring in the holiday spirit with house lights and stanta. *'Dress for the Area': Outfit your Sim in new styles for the Activitey, including snow gear, wetsuits, raincoats, umbrellas, new Halloween costumes, armor, and Space suits! *'Welcome mysterious visitors': New weather patterns aren't the only things appearing in the sky! Befriend an alien visitor and use their UFO to abduct a neighbor, invade a community lot or travel to the stars, go to mars or the moon, or for space death go to the sun. *'Relax in style in the Limited Edition Space Sation : Let your Sims entertain in style with the cool rocket site . Items like the 0 gravity gun, alian table, Alien test tubes, key to cool and creepy area 51 will your sims come out alive or dead *'''Holidays: You can celebrate spooky day in the fall, leisure day in the summer, love day in the spring, and snowflake day in the winter and in the fall aleins invide earth so ethier stay safe inside or try to go to another planet! DetailsEdit ;New Game Features *'Space' **Moon, Mars,Jupituar,Pluto,and the sun **Sims are able to marry aleins from only Mars and The moon **It can be done on any world, including custom, World Adventures and store worlds. **Sims cannot swim on Gas planets (jupituar) **Sims can skinny dip in the space ship . **Petshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Pets TS3:P cannot come along.[3] **''Your Sims can even brave the burning star during winter in search of the black star'' **The sim will die when pn the sun too long but will not on a star **Sims will be able to fly in space even if it has No space ship, with the black star **Sims can gain their Athletic skill but lose energy, may cause fatigue.[3] **Sims cannot drown when on Mars,Moon,Star **There are enemy aleinsso take aray gun *'flying' **planes are added in the game, which allows Sims to fly to other place. **''Sims cannot go to space in a plane'' **Planes cost 4000 dollars **The larger the Sim, the bigger the price. * **Sims can snowboard on half pipes. **Sims can snowboard throughout the year as artificial snow will be on the half-pipes when snow isn't on the ground. **Description: Your Sims can head to the winter festival or plop down the snowboard half-pipe in their very own backyards to start learning how to snowboard! Practice makes perfect; the more time your Sims spend on the half-pipe, the better they will get, and the more EPIC the tricks they’ll be able to do! ;Weather[2] There are five new weather types. Weather will be available and work the same way with store and custom worlds. *'clouds' *'sand storm' *'hurrancane' *'tornado' *'volcano' ;New Interactions *Romantic Interactions **Sims can ask for a kiss im another planet. **Sims can become a widow **Love letters[3] ***A Sim can choose any Sims he knows in a area and write a love letter and send it via a mailbox. He will get his reply letter soon. Letters will go to any place even a planet **Use the love tester machine *Sims can walk or skate on a cloud *Sims can fly with a black star *cloud Ball/ice Balloon Fights ;New Traits[3]. "The new traits are more about making your Sims happy when they’re in the weather they enjoy rather than punishing them."[12] *Loves Disasters *Loves Space ;New lifetime rewards *Immune to Space **''Your Sim can enjoy all the benefits of spending time in the Space without any Air required'' **Uses 10,000 lifetime happiness points *Immune to Disasters **Uses 10,000 lifetime happiness points *Wind power **Sims will get the power to call/summon a tornado **Uses 50,000 lifetime happiness points *Chosen one **Sims succeed better in being abducted **Uses 5,000 lifetime happiness points *Lava King/Queen[3] **Summons a volcano **can stop all disaters **Uses 30,000 lifetime happiness points *Water Staff **Sims cannot drown and can call or summen a hurracane **Uses 100,500 lifetime happiness points *Dr. F's black Control Unit[3] **Sims can get a black star **Gift from top Astronmer Job " Unstable Person" *All disaters Champion[3] **Sims will be able to summon all disasters and stop them.Sims also cannot die **Gift from Weather men job "Weather Wizard" ;New skills *'Weather' **''"Your Sims can control weather or protect ones who can in their very own house to start learning how to practice! Practice makes perfect; the more time your Sims spend on the half-pipe, the better they will get, and the more EPIC the tricks they’ll be able to do they also can learn from the cloud in the cemetray!"'' *'Travel' **''"That’s right--you’ve been asking for it for a while, and now it’s finally here! become a flight attendent or a pilot by going to school or practice on their own, or even take part in a Trip to space! Just place the brand new Workshops in Buy Mode, and watch any open space turn into a Dirty mess!"'' ;New hidden skills *'Space traveling'(not confirmed)[2] *'Crazy men' *Sims will go to a hospital to take a pill if they are cuaght doing Weather Stuff *There will be Bad moddles when there called crazy. ;New non-occult *'Alien' *'Gorgon' *'Dragon' *'Godzilla' *'Weather king' ;New Death and Ghost Types *burning to Death[3] **A Sim lies down melted and goes into a cup with a hazrard sign **The ghost is Dark red with Brown eyes. *Spun in a hurracane/tornado *turns to stone *Eaten by godzilla *Melted to death *stump on by dragon *Shot by a ray gun *suffacation ;New Woohoo Spots[2] *rocket *anywhere but will go to jail for 40 months if couaght time will speed up Photos Category:Pink Category:Monster High Category:Slims Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia